


Spared No Expense JurassicLock AU

by PinkGloom



Series: Otherworld & Fantasy AUs [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awwww they're becoming friends, Blood, Gen, John is a dinosaur doctor, JurassicLock, M/M, No really it's a Johnlock AU based on Jurassic Park, Sherlock works on cloning, Some pining, nothing too graphic at all though, preslash, some mentions of injuries and death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGloom/pseuds/PinkGloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started watching Jurassic Park (for about the millionth time) and I realized, 'Hey! Is there a Sherlock AU for this?' So with that brilliant thought in mind, I started to write this. There you go.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Jurassic Park

**Author's Note:**

> I started watching Jurassic Park (for about the millionth time) and I realized, 'Hey! Is there a Sherlock AU for this?' So with that brilliant thought in mind, I started to write this. There you go.

Sherlock took another drag of his fag. He resisted the urge to rub his temples again. The only thing that was going to fix his headache was a bottle full of aspirin or three more packs of cigarettes.  _Naturally this is the day that the hurricane hits and I didn't bring any extra packs._

There had been a strong weather advisory but he hadn't listened to it. When were they ever right anyway? He had a better chance at predicting the weather than those bloody idiots who spent years away at Uni learning how to 'track' it.

He had been so lost in his research that he had waved away the last coworker trying to tell him that it was time to leave for the evening. Lestrade had huffed a sigh and thrown his hands up in resignation. Sherlock had been pleased at the time, but now he wished he had actually paid attention to the other man for once.

Now he was stuck for the night on an island full of dinosaurs. Sherlock smiled wicked at the thought that he had helped create them; he was like their father in a twisted sort of way.  _And Mummy said I would never have children._ Sherlock took a final puff of his fag before grounding it out on the ashtray. He promptly lit another one.

When he had been approached by Mycroft to work on a new cloning experiment he had never believed it. Clone dinosaurs? It was the most ludicrous thing he had ever heard. Yet when his brother had given him the paperwork and he had looked it over, he couldn't board the helicopter fast enough.

And there he was five years later, chest deep in the cloning of DNA for species that had been extinct for thousands of years. Well, until he had brought them back to the land of the living.

The thrill of the first egg hatching was a memory he would never forget it was planted firmly in his mind, never to be erased. Even though it was sentiment at its finest, Sherlock could never forget the sight had brought hot tears to sting his eyes. The freshly hatched velociraptor had been so incredibly tiny...to think of the size it would have grown too. The velociraptor had died a few weeks later and although many other clones had died later on, none had affected him the way the first one still did.

Sherlock was so lost in thought that he jumped when the door behind him opened. The fag dropped from his mouth and he batted it away with a curse before it could burn a hole in his shirt.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. I didn't think anyone else would be here." A small compact blonde man was standing at the open door. He was wearing one of the khaki doctor uniforms. His hair was wet and he ran a hand through it, sticking it up at odd angles.

Sherlock had seen him around the park but he had never spoken to him. The scientist and the doctors on the island had little cause to speak to one another, unless there was an emergency. Thankfully, there had been few of them.

Sherlock grunted and lit his last fag. The man sat down in the chair opposite to him. "I take it you missed the last ferry out too?"

"Obviously." Sherlock made no effort to keep the sarcasm from dripping in his voice.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance too." The man laughed and Sherlock was shocked to see how his eyes lit up. It wasn't the spite filled laugh he was used to either. The man laughed with genuine humor. "I'm Doctor John Watson. I'm the herbivore specialist." He extended a hand and Sherlock took it out of reflex.

"Sherlock Holmes. Cloning specialist." John gave his hand one firm squeeze before letting go. As an after thought he added, "Pleasure."

They sat in relatively companionable silence for a few minutes. Thunder roared overhead and Sherlock knew that the rain must be coming down in sheets outside. The tropical storm was going to just as bad as the weatherman had predicted. Sherlock sighed and snuffed out his fag.

"I was out with the triceratops. They got into the berries again. I keep telling the rangers, even if they spray the leaves with repellent the infant triceratops are still going to want to eat them." John licked at his lower lip. "I'm going to go grab some coffee. What any?"

"Black. Two sugars." Once again remembering his manners, Sherlock tacked on, "Please."

John gave him a smile as he put his hands on his thighs and stood up.

Watching John's departing back, Sherlock was tempted to leave. If he got up and used the other exit he won't even pass John in the hallway. Sherlock couldn't believe he was even conflicted. Normally he won't give a second thought to leaving one of his coworkers midway through a conversation. He had no time for 'small talk'.

However John had smiled. The other man had smiled at him; it had been open and even friendly. There had been no deceit or contempt in it. Sherlock couldn't remember the last time someone had looked at him like that. He couldn't believe he was letting his emotions make a decision.  _I'm growing soft in my old age_. Sherlock wrinkled his nose in disgust at the thought.

The door opened back up and Sherlock took the cup of coffee from John's outstretched hand. "I remember I had some issues with the cloning process. The scientist who had been here from the beginning found it...difficult to take my advice." More than 'difficult' they had outright refused to listen to the man who came in and called their entire operation a disgrace.

John laughed. "I've heard about you. It's good though. How are changes to be made if you don't voice your concerns?" He took a sip of coffee.

Sherlock took a sip of his own cup. Normally the coffee was stale and less than satisfying. Sherlock refused to admit that for once the coffee was actually tolerable. But John had added just the right amount of sugar.

"You were a vet before coming to the park." John's eyes widened in surprise at Sherlock's sudden outburst.

"Yeah, I was. How'd you know? Asking around?" John smiled and wiggled his eyebrow.

Sherlock pursed his lips.  _What's with this man?_ "No, I didn't ask. I saw."

"Really? Not a lucky guess?" John placed his styrofoam coffee cup on the table and leaned forward on his elbows.

"I don't  _guess._ I observe. It's not my fault everyone else is always so preoccupied with the insignificant to pay attention to what really matters." Sherlock tilted his chin back in defiance, ready for the barrage of curses that was sure to follow from John.

Instead he titled his head to the side. "Alright. Tell me what you deduce."

The words had barely left John's mouth before Sherlock's was opened and rattling off everything he had already gathered from their short acquaintance. "You've always wanted to work with animals; mostly with reptiles. You've always had an interest in dinosaurs although it was more of a hobby. You were approached by the company, six maybe seven years ago. Since most of your knowledge was from books they gave you ample training and you have excelled in your position. You were made head of the herbivore section about a year ago."

John blinked a few times as if he was trying to clear his head. "That was..."

"Well, get on with it." Sherlock knew he was only inviting the harsh treatment on himself but he found little reason to care. Why avoid the inevitable?

"That was incredible." John stared in open mouthed wonder. "No, I mean it. That was extraordinary. Brilliant."

"Do you really think so?" Sherlock asked unable to believe that John was surprising him yet again. He had only known the man for half an hour and Sherlock still wasn't bored with him. It was a new record.

"If the people I worked with were half as observant as you then I bet I could actually get some work done instead of fixing other people's blunders." John wiped a hand over his abruptly tired looking face. "I mean, I know that we're dealing with creatures that have never been cared for before but if they could just apply logic..."

Sherlock nodded his head in agreement. There was a crack of thunder and John turned his face up to look at the ceiling. "It's getting nasty out there. I hope everything holds up."

"I won't be concerned. My brother spared no expense building this park." There was pride in Sherlock's voice. Although Mycroft was an impossible git, Jurassic Park was a marvel. When it finally opened in the Fall, it would be the talk of the whole world. There won't be one person on the planet who hadn't heard of it when it was unveiled. And Sherlock nearly preened at the mere thought.  _Just wait until those idiots at the University see what I've done._ If the world was going to watch, Sherlock was going to make sure they got a show they would never forget.

"It truly is an impressive place. I never thought in a million years that I could put 'worked with dinosaurs' on my resume." John smirked.

"Yes, I had always thought my work with cloning to be a bit of hobby until Mycroft decided it should be more of a full time position. Dinosaurs might not have been my first choice but-" Sherlock shrugged his shoulders.

"What? You mean to tell me you didn't want to own a dinosaur as a kid? I don't believe it. Every little boy wants to own a T-Rex, let alone be its doctor. Or the one that created it." John gestured with his hands at Sherlock.

"Suffice it to say, I was not an average little boy." The most he had ever wished for was to be a pirate but there was no way that John was ever going to know that.

John smirked. "I find that hard to believe. I'm sure you wanted to met a dinosaur or be a superhero."

Before Sherlock could answer the lights flickered. John frowned and stared up at the fluorescent lights. "That's never happened before." Another crack of thunder ripped across the sky.

An answering boom erupted overhead and the lights flickered again. "Should I be worried?" John tried to say it lightly but the concern was obvious in his tightly knit eyebrows.

"Honestly, John, I'm quite sure the park's electrical systems can stand up to a small tropical storm. There's no reason for-" With another flicker the lights turned off.

"I'm not panicking, but do you have an torches?"

"I believe there are some near the last row of computers." Sherlock stood up. "I'm sure they'll have the systems back online in a moment." The emergency lights blinked on and the room was bathed in an eerie yellow glow. Sherlock blinked his eyes trying to readjust to the harsh light.

The emergency sirens started to sound. Sherlock found the torches and threw one to John. "I'm going to call the main breaker room and see what the hell is going on."

Sherlock picked the receiver up only to hear a dial tone.  _There's no reason to panic._ Sherlock turned around to face John who was standing from up from his chair. John was gripping the turned on torch tightly. "Dial tone." It wasn't a question.

"I'm sure everything is fine."

John let out a humorless laugh and drank the rest of his coffee. "You don't sound like you believe it at all. You don't need to coddle me. Besides, disconnected phone lines doesn't signal the end of the world."

Sherlock let out a long breath hissed through his teeth.  _How is it I'm the one that's stressing out and he's calm. When did I start to fall apart at the littlest sign of something going wrong?_ Suddenly it was harder to talk.

"Why don't we head down to the main compound. I won't mind surrounding myself in some more friendly faces, yeah?" John's smile was strained. Still for some reason Sherlock appreciated the other man trying to make his tone soothing.

They nodded to each other and made their way down the hallway and towards the main entrance. "Wait, I want to get one of the rifles. I have a feeling you may want one too."

Sherlock stopped and eyed the man through the yellowish light. The alarms were still sounding and Sherlock wondered if he had heard the other man correctly. "John, why would we need to arm ourselves? The electrical fences are still all online. There's no conceivable way that the dinosaurs can escape."

"Just humour me. Please." John didn't wait for an answer and instead broke the glass to the emergency weapons. While they weren't prevalent in the parts of the park that the tourist would visit, there were plenty of them dispersed around the compound for employees to access.

As if on cue, another roar of lightning broken between the screeching of sirens- excepted it sounded less like lightning and more like an angry Tyrannosaurus-rex. John handed Sherlock an automatic rifle.

"Just because we can hear the Tyrannosaurus-rex doesn't mean anything is wrong. I've heard them in the laboratory before too." Sherlock clamped his mouth shut.  _Why am I rambling? I detest rambling. What has gotten into me? We're not in any real danger..._

"Let's just get to the main compound, okay? We can argue about who was right when we get there." John prompted before continuing down the hallway.

They threw on raincoats before going out into the storm that was in full force outside. It would have been smarter to stay in the building they were already in but something made it impossible to sit still. No matter how much he didn't want to admit to it, Sherlock, for once, felt the same need to be surrounded by as many people as possible. There was strength in numbers after all.

John open the door, only to have it swing out of his hand. The wind was practically howling and Sherlock could already feel the bitting rain on his face. He pulled the raincoat closer around him before following John outside.

It was a blessed relief to not have the alarms ringing in his ears. However the bellowing wind was quickly grating on Sherlock's nerves.  _What the hell was I thinking? I should be on my third cup of stale coffee cursing my lack of cigarettes, not trancing around in this god forsaken weather._

They steadily made their way to the other building. Sherlock kept his torch straight ahead of him and refused to survey the jungle. There was nothing there and therefore no need to do anything other than focus on their goal.

Despite what they were doing being completely insane, John was leading the way and for once Sherlock was happy to follow.


	2. When Dinosaurs Ruled the Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pachycephalosaurus- herbivorous that have a hard head. I don’t know if they are aggressive but they are for this story. 
> 
> Dilophosaurus- The acid spitting dinosaur. 
> 
> I want you to know I can’t write this without watching Jurassic Park...not that I really mind.

“You do realize that this means the fences are all down around the park.” Anderson’s face was a deadpan as he delivered the worst news possible.  

“What do you mean ‘all the fences are down’?” John was trying to keep his tone light but it was clear he was more than a little alarmed.  

“It means exactly what you think it does.” Sherlock was almost overpowered with the need to cling to John. For some reason, the warmth of another person was needed. Needed badly. Sherlock chalked it up to the storm they had just walked through. Despite the tropical air, he was shivering slightly. _It’s not from fear._ Sherlock chanted in his head.  

Anderson’s tone was bored but Sherlock could easily tell there was a manic fear just under the surface waiting to be freed- just the same as the rest of them. Sherlock did not like Anderson, _at all_ , but he had to admit that he was impressed with the fact that the man wasn’t a sniveling ball of terror hiding under his desk pissing his trousers.  

“How can we fix it?” Sherlock hated having to ask. He should _know_ the answer. But for once he had allowed his confidence for Mycroft’s words to put him at ease and he hand’t bothered learning all the ins-and-outs of the many complexes...how foolish of him. 

“You have to go throw the switches in the main breaker room.” Anderson worried at his lower lip and avoided Sherlock’s gaze.  

“And...?” John had noticed it too and Sherlock could tell he was already impatient with the way Anderson was acting. Sherlock’s esteem for the dinosaur doctor grew a little more.  

“And you might want to consider the fact that there are still members of the team out there.” Anderson said it through gritted teeth. “We’re not the only fools that stayed.”  

Sherlock could tell Anderson would have fled if he had had the choice. Lestrade had made him stay. No one would have ever thought the electricity would cut out, let alone the fences go down. It was just unheard of- a complete anomaly of the worse kind.

“Who else is out there?” John’s hand tighten on his rifle.  

“The one person I know for certain is Mike. I haven’t had contact with him in over an hour. The storm seems to be interfering with the walkie-talkies too.” Anderson said. He accented his point of frustration by thumping his keyboard. “I can do what I can here but it’s not much.”  

Sherlock bit back a smart retort. Now wasn’t the time. “Where was he last?”  

“Down near the exotic plant area.” Anderson said as he started to type away at his keyboard. The alarm finally stopped ringing and Sherlock shook his head, he could still hear the alarm ringing in his ears.  

“Well, at least he’s far from any of the dinosaur areas.” John licked his lips. “It might be better for me and Sherlock to concern ourselves with turning the fences back on first.”  

“It won’t take the two of you to throw the switches.” Anderson sounded like a pompous ass and Sherlock felt his hand clench into a fist. 

“I’m well aware of that but I don’t want us splitting up.” John didn’t mention the fact that Sherlock couldn’t aim. Sherlock would have to thank him later for that. “We are going to switch the fences back on _together_ and after that we will search for Mike. He’s smart enough to know not to run around in this storm.”  

“How will I know when you flip the switched back on?” Anderson practically whined. Obviously he had wanted them to split up so John could stay there and protect him while Sherlock went out and got eaten by a dinosaur.  

“After the first twenty minutes start checking if the system has rebooted.” John practically spat out the words. “We don’t have the time to be dawdling like this.” John bent down and took one of the flare cases out from under one of the desks. “We’re going to be taking this and one of the jeeps. Stay inside and lock all the doors.”  

Anderson didn’t have to be told twice. 

The storm was just as strong as it had been when they had first set out. Sherlock tried not to whimper or make any other embarrassing noises. It really was a terrible feeling. He knew all about the dinosaurs, but somehow that was no comfort. If human behavior was miscalculated it didn’t end with him being eaten. 

John let out a small laugh. “This is a much more interesting weekend than I thought it would ever be.” 

Sherlock let the laugh wash over him. He had never been so grateful for another person’s presence. If neither of them were eaten, Sherlock knew that he would want to keep John around. Hopefully the surprising man would still want to be around him once their lives weren’t in danger.  

“You were suppose to laugh with me you know. Not just stare out the window shield and look like you ate something bad.” John snorted. He never took his eyes off the road and Sherlock was grateful for that. 

Sherlock let out a laugh that sounded hallow in his ears. “This is no time for humor, John.”  

John just nodded tightly.  

A roar shook the windows of the jeep. Sherlock’s entire body went ridged. John cursed and turned down the headlights. It was nearly impossible to see and with fallen branches in the road, it was getting harder and harder to drive with colliding head first into something.  

Sherlock bit at his tongue. It was no time for useless chatter. He could see John’s complete focus on the task before him. They were only a few minutes away from the power station but it seemed to stretch on for an eternity. Sherlock’s stomach felt like it was eating itself.  

Through the downpour, John didn’t see the Pachycephalosaurus until it was too late. The jeep crashed against the huge dinosaur and both of the jeep’s occupants were jerked back and forth from the impact. John screamed. Sherlock had the air knocked out of him and all he could do was gasp for breath.  

The jeep was still upright but had it completely shut off; the bonnet was smoking. Sherlock had had no idea how just the gentle hum of the engine had been comforting before the impact.  

“You okay?” John asked through a groan.  

Before Sherlock could answer, the jeep was being rammed into. The Pachycephalosaurus wasn’t pleased about being driven into and had interpreted the jeep as a threat to its territory. The dinosaur circled around the jeep and smashed its hard head against the side of the jeep again.  

“What the hell?” Sherlock yelled as he tried to anchor himself so he didn’t smack his head into the dashboard.  

“It’s a Pachycephalosaurus!” John shouted back as they were rammed into again. This time the jeep was knocked over. Their shouts mingled as the jeep flipped over onto its side in the mud. 

“Shoot it!” Sherlock screamed. He didn’t care if it was a herbivore. If the ten foot tall dinosaur slammed into one of them, that would be the end. It wasn’t something that you recovered from. Sherlock started to unbuckle his seatbelt.  

“No!”  

“John! This isn’t the time for sentiment!” Sherlock would have shot the stupid thing if he could aim. He really had to work on that.  

“The flare!” John yelled as he started to search for the box he had gotten from the office.  

The Pachycephalosaurus was still ramming the jeep. The underside was being torn to shreds and Sherlock knew they didn’t have much time until it breached the thin underbelly of the jeep and tore open a hole to where they were. The crunching sound of twisting metal left his teeth on edge.  

John fumbled with the locks of the box. John ground his teeth together and tried to steady his hands. Sherlock wanted to scream at him to hurry but he was too busy trying not to grab for the rifle. For once, he had to trust someone else’s judgement and he was finding it to be quite difficult.  

After an eternity, Sherlock heard the latches click open. The Pachycephalosaurus smashed against the jeep even harder and John nearly dropped the flare gun.  

“Lean back!” John shouted. He aimed the flare over Sherlock. He pushed back as far into the chair as he could. The side window was already smashed and John could aim it right outside the jeep.  

“Get ready to run!” John screamed as he pulled the trigger. Sherlock barely had enough time to cover his ears before the flare fired.  

The Pachycephalosaurus made a weird screeching sound before running off. Just as John had thought, the sudden eruption of light from the flare had scared it away.  

“Go! Go!” John pushed at Sherlock; trying to help him out of the Jeep window. Sherlock hissed through his teeth as glass dung into his hand as he leaned out the window. John pushed him so hard that he nearly tumbled out of it face first.  

Still, he fell to the ground hard when he had finally wiggled his way completely out of the jeep. Sherlock nearly clung to the jeep as he waited for John to haul himself out of the wretched skeleton of their vehicle. John fell with a thud and Sherlock helped him up to his feet.  

“Come on! Run!”  

Sherlock’s body seemed to move in slow motion as they ran towards the small building. He could barely catch his breath as they ran- his lungs started to burn. At last it came into view- it was hard to believe that such a tiny building could hold most of the power for such a huge park.  

The rain was blinding and thunder cracked overheard. It was almost loud enough to drown out the roar of a Tyrannosaus Rex- almost. Sherlock ran even faster and the comfort shutting the door behind them was no comfort at all. What did a few feet of concert matter to such a fierce lizard? 

“The flare must have drawn him closer.” John gasped as he leaned heavily against the door. “Shit.”  

“We can worry about that later.” Sherlock said as he gulped for air. He hissed when he tried to move his fingers. Bringing his left hand up to his face, Sherlock saw just how badly the glass had cut him. Blood was already pooling in his palm. _How inconvenient._  

“Your hand.”  

Sherlock was about to ask why John was stating the obvious when the shorter man was tearing at his shirt. Watching in stunned silence, Sherlock offered no resistance when John started to bandage his hand. Sherlock brought it up near his face and just stared at it.  

“You’re welcome.” John flashed him a smile before heading towards the hallway that would lead them to the breakers.  

Sherlock couldn’t stop a smile from breaking out over his face before following. The breakers were easy to switch. John let out a relieved sigh when the last breaker was switched back on. “That should have activated the phone system.”  

Sherlock nodded. Something wasn’t sitting right in his stomach and he didn’t feel the need to express it. That was what most worrying of all. Usually he loved proving other people wrong; now he wished that John was the right one.  

Like a cruel joke, Sherlock had been right. There wasn’t even a dial tone. John let out a curse and smashed the phone back onto its receiver. “Anderson better be smart enough to check that the breaker system is back online soon.”  

Sherlock snorted. “That would be a miracle.”  

“Well, that’s exactly what we need right now.” John leaned his head against the wall. “The jeep is wrecked and their are dinosaurs running around wild. Just what I’ve always wanted to see if I could live through.”  

“We will just have to wait here.” He hated to stay still but there was little choice for them. Sherlock leaned his back against the wall next to John. They stood silently together but Sherlock could hear their brains both working furiously for an answer; a alternate solution. To stay was some form of security but they were waiting ducks.  

The Tryrannosaus Rex let out another blood curling roar. Sherlock could feel the hairs on the back of his neck picking up. _We are safe in here. Stop acting irrational. You are being completely illogical._  

Sherlock jumped when he felt John’s hand on his right shoulder. He could feel the heat radiating from John’s touch and it calmed Sherlock more than he could have anticipated. Sherlock could feel his heartbeat slowing down and his breathing even out.  

“Do you hear that?” John’s voice was barely above a whisper.  

Sherlock’s eyes grew wide as hear a ‘click-clack’. It wasn’t human footfall. “John, John.” His voice was tight in his throat. There was no way a dinosaur was inside the building None at all- completely impossible. It had to be...right?

“We have to get out of here. It’s not safe.” John’s tone was hushed as he took the rifle and pointed it in front of them.  

“It could be a herbivore.” Sherlock couldn’t believe he was making excuses. It was better than accepting the reality of the situation.  

“And it couldn’t be too.”  

Sherlock couldn’t argue his point when they hear a hiss. It definitely wasn’t what they had wanted to hear. “Lets get out of here.” 

Before they could move a step, Sherlock saw a shadow moving along the wall. “I think it’s a Dilophosaurus.” Sherlock felt an odd detachment as he said the words; like they hadn’t even come from his own mouth.  

John turned his rifle towards the shadow. Taking one hand, he pushed Sherlock behind him, shielding him. The Dilophosaurus rounded the corner and just stared at them with piercing eyes.  

Sherlock was rooted to the spot. His entire body went ridged- hypnotized by its eyes. Either the Dilophosaurus nor Sherlock had a chance to react before the dinosaur’s head was exploding into a million pieces.  

The Dilophosaurus’s brains splattered the walls and all over John’s front. Its blood peppered Sherlock’s face and the scent of it made him want to throw up. He would never forget the smell of blood and gun powder wafting through his nostrils.  

“Are you all right?” John’s voice was tight. His stance was still covering Sherlock and he had never stopped facing the hallway that the Dilophosaurus had wandered through.  

“Are you all right?” John’s voice was stained as he asked the question again.  

“I don’t think I’ll ever be all right again.” Sherlock dead-panned once his brain was able to focus on anything other than the _blood_ oozing down his face.  

“Drama queen.” John finally turned around to give Sherlock a teasing smile. Then John winked.  

Sherlock was about to give him a lecture about ‘situation appropriate conversations’ (him of all people!), when he realized that John was trying to defuse the high-stress situation.  

Sherlock’s giggle was high pitched.  

“We’ve got to move now.”  

Sherlock knew those types of dinosaurs didn’t travel in packs...but then he started to think of all the dinosaurs that _did_ travel in herds. And unfortunately, his mind could only think of carnivores.  

The hallway ahead of them was pitch black. “Did you bring a torch?”  

Sherlock blinked. He had forgotten all about it. Moving aside his tattered raincoat, Sherlock found the torch was exactly where he had left it-  

Sherlock tried not to let out another manic sounding giggle. “I have it.”  

“Thank god.” John said as Sherlock switched the torch on. They nodded at each other and took off down the opposite hallway the Dilophosaurus had came down. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so for part three I want to make it a 'pick your own adventure' thing: You can either vote for 'they go and search for Mike' or 'they go back to Anderson'. If it is a near enough tie, I will do both! Please let me know! I look forward to what you guys vote for :D


	3. What's the plan again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John goes to help Mike. Of course, he would never leave a friend in need.

“We have to go look for Mike.” John’s voice was hushed. The sound of his heartbeat was almost louder than his words.  

They had managed to get down the hallway with no problems. Sherlock had clicked off the torch as soon as they had reached the ending. Even though this should have relieved him, Sherlock’s teeth almost hurt with how on edge he was. It was like, at any moment, a dinosaur with the desire to rip out his guts would fall from the ceiling or materialize before them and chomp him up with one bite. Or slowly rip out his-  

“Are you mad?” Sherlock vaguely remembered Anderson mentioning Mike. What did it matter? It seemed like a lifetime ago they had been in the safety of that computer room. Why had they ever left it? They should have sent Anderson out to get eaten by the monsters that were lurking about instead.  

“We can’t just leave him.” John bit out.  

Sherlock could tell that John wasn’t too keen on the idea either but he refused to leave any of his friends in harm’s way. It made conflicting emotions rise in Sherlock’s chest. He would want John to go after him in such a situation but he didn’t know Mike. What did he care?  

“The exotic plant area isn’t that far from here and there aren’t any dangerous dinosaur paddocks between the two.”  

Sherlock wanted to point out that _all_ dinosaurs were dangerous but it seemed like a mute point. They waited in the mouth of the hall for another moment before opening the door to the building. It was still pouring outside and thunder cracked overhead.  

John nudged him with his shoulder and they made their way back into the storm. Sherlock was tempted to turn on the torch but knew it was a terrible idea. If the Tyrannosaurus Rex saw it, that would be the ending of it for both of them. There was a sensory overload of rain, shadows and fear- Sherlock’s brain started running circles around itself.  

John was all single mindedness and he lead the way. Sherlock had only seen the schematics of the inside park on paper a million lifetimes ago. He had rarely ever left the main buildings or even seen the finished products of all his research. As always, he could understand the DNA codes- what he had actually brought to life was a completely different story. 

What had he brought to life? The question of whether it should be done had always been pushed to side for the mystery of _could_ he do it. The challenge had been an adrenaline rush and Sherlock had never thought about whether what he was doing was good or not. All that mattered were the questions, the puzzles.  

But now what he had helped bring to life was eating people and it made something in Sherlock’s stomach clinch. _Are they eating people?_ Sherlock didn’t know a handful of the people’s names that worked in the park with them. They had only ever been a blur of faces. Incompetence that he was forced to work with on a daily basis.  

Now, in the pouring rain with the threat of actually losing his life, Sherlock knew that given the chance, he would do it all the same. It was really the future that concerned him. A future with John in it. Sherlock’s lungs burned as he ran farther and longer than he had since high school. He really should borrow Mycroft’s treadmill sometime. Despite what was happening, Sherlock giggled shrilly through his huffing.  

“Shit!” John cursed. He had brought them to a small river, a river, according the blueprints of the park, that shouldn’t be there- it was obvious in John’s body language; he hadn’t been expecting it. “Everything is overflowing. We can’t cross this.” John made a dramatic gesture with his hands and looked like he was just going to collapse in a heap.  

Sherlock nodded. He had barely made out half of what John had said but he knew that none of it was good. John started running again along side the slowly growing river. Sherlock rested his hands on his thighs and tried to catch his breath.  

“Fuck!” John continued to curse as he had a mini-hissy fit. Sherlock just gaped as the smaller man stomped and used combinations of words he had never heard before. Sherlock was tempted to ask if John had been a sailor before (even though Sherlock knew he hadn’t). The sheer variety and complexity made the tips of Sherlock’s ears burn.  

“As entertaining as this all is,” Sherlock straightened himself up and wavered slightly on his legs. “It might be more productive if we actually did something.”  

As if John had been lost in his own world, his head snapped over to Sherlock when he spoke. John’s fists tightened and his face darkened. “You! It’s your fucking twat of a brother’s fault! If he had-”  

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Oh, please! Can we focus on the main issue! You know- not getting _eaten!”_

John blinked and his eyes refocused. He looked as if he had tasted something sour and after letting out a long breath, John’s shoulders sagged. “I know. I know...just-” John pinched the ridge of his nose. “ You’re right. Of course you’re right.”  

They stood in silence- John trying to figure out what the hell they were going to next and Sherlock took a moment to appreciate how adorable John looked. He reminded Sherlock of an angry wet puppy.  

“Okay, if we head right I’m pretty sure that the overflow will be shallower and we’ll be able to cross.”  

“That’s your plan?”  

John frowned. “Well, I don’t see you offering your massive intellect to this problem!” He raised his voice as a thunder bolt cracked through the sky. It made Sherlock’s hairs stand up on end. The static electricity was thick in the air and-  

“John!”  

Sherlock screamed as a lightning struck one of the trees nearest them. Without even realizing what he was doing, Sherlock nearly bowled John over, embracing the smaller man in something that resembled a tackle. They were both shaking as the tree started to smoke and small flames licked at the base of the oak.  

Sherlock nearly ripped John’s shirt off he was holding onto him so tight. John shivered and it made Sherlock hold on even tighter. Every cell in Sherlock’s body seemed to be alight and he could feel the blood thumping in his ears.  

“Are you all right?” John’s voice was low and partially muffled by Sherlock’s shirt. 

“I’m perfectly fine.” Sherlock licked his lips. “You?” 

Sherlock could feel John nodding. “Um, fine. Yeah.” 

The cold wet air hit Sherlock once they pulled apart. Sherlock shivered and he resisted the urge to wrap his arms around his middle. John took off running and Sherlock followed close behind.  

Sure enough the small river that had formed tampered off and they were able to cross in water that was only ankle deep. Sherlock would have been more angry if his shoes hadn’t already been soaked through. Still that didn’t stop Sherlock from pursing his lips at the feel of his extra soggy footwear.  

_What I won’t give for some tea...or a fire. I’m never going out in the rain again. Better yet, I’m stealing Mycroft’s umbrella and he can see how he likes this._ Sherlock knew it was a petty thing to think but at the moment that was the best revenge his water logged brain could think off. 

As they neared their destination, the rain began to finally lighten. The building was in sight and Sherlock wanted to shout with joy.  

Without warning, John stopped in his tracks. 

Sherlock’s entire body tensed. He could feel the adrenaline pumping though his veins as his body went into flight or fight mode. Although it seemed like he could do neither. There was nothing left for him to give and Sherlock prayed that John had only seen a shadow.  

Except there was a shadow and the hair stood up on Sherlock’s arm as he traced its movements. John slowly raised his rifle and honed in on the animal. Like before, Sherlock just wanted to scream at John to shoot the bloody thing.  

John slowly lowered his rifle. He turned to Sherlock with a weary smile. “It’s just an Ornithopod. Herbivore.” John added as if Sherlock needed the extra clarification.  

Sherlock bit down the urge to lecture John on the fact that he had _made_ almost all the dinosaurs on the island and therefore he knew it was a herbivore...well, he could have guessed correctly at the very least.  

“Come on. We need to get out from the open.” John flashed a smile before continuing to make his way to the building that housed not only the exotic plants but also all the machines that helped to bring them back to life from millions of years of extinction.  

Once the door was closed, Sherlock let out a sigh of relief. _At least that is over._ But it wasn’t...not really.  

“He should be in his office.” John said. Then, “Are you all right?” 

“Huh?” Sherlock shivered. The cool air in the building was making his entire body break out in goosebumps. But Sherlock didn’t mention that, instead he snapped out, “Stop asking me that. I am not a child.” As if to prove his point, Sherlock straightened his back so that he could stand even taller than John.  

John just shook his head wearily. “Sure. Whatever makes you feel better. Let’s go.”  

Sherlock wanted to mention the fact that he didn’t like being patronized either but John walked away before Sherlock had a chance to argue his point. The building was eerily quiet. Some of the emergency lights were on and it formed a sickly yellow mist down the still hallway.  

As they got closer, John raised his rifle. “Mike? Mike, are you there? It’s me- John.”  

No sound came in return and it only made Sherlock more paranoid. Could a dinosaur had already eaten this ‘Mike’ person? What if they were about to become the second course? Was his life (and John’s) worth saving this ‘Mike’? Sherlock was beginning to doubt how smart their mission had been when a small voice answered John.  

“John?”  

John’s head jerked to the left at the sound of a door being opened. A hand popped out and he waved both John and Sherlock farther down the hallway. As soon as they had entered the door, Mike shut and locked it.  

Mike let out a sob as he and John embraced. Sherlock made an annoyed noise and fought the urge to tear them apart.  

“Oh my god, John. I’ve never been so happy to see another person in all my life.” Mike’s voice cracked as he thumped John hard on the back.  

John laughed. “Glad to see you too.”  

They stepped out of their embrace and Mike’s face fell instantly. “They ate them. They...I saw it. Their arms...and their-”  

It was only then that Sherlock saw the blood splattered all over Mike’s clothes. He had a scratch on his arm and the bandage, made from a torn shirt, on his other arm was soaked in blood. 

“Christ, Mike. What happened to you?” John’s voice lowered. They weren’t as safe as they thought they had been.  

“The electricity when out and...I made them stay. I- I needed them to work overtime.” Mike buried his face in his hands. “How could I have done this?” 

John took Mike by the shoulders and shook him gently. “It’s not your fault, Mike. It’s this damn storm. Now let me look at your wounds.”  

John directed Mike to sit down at one of the office chairs and began to take off the blood soaked bandages. Sherlock found his attention being drawn between look at the door and watching as John tended to Mike.   
  
As the minutes rolled by with an excruciating slow speed, Sherlock began to tap his foot in frustration. He hated not doing anything and there was nothing he could do. All his mind wanted to do was make him overanalyze and when he did that, the three of them always ended up dead.  

“Stop that.” John snapped out. 

Sherlock stopped his foot mid-tap. He narrowed his eyes and hissed, “When are you going to be done acting like a nursemaid?” 

John’s own eyes narrowed in reply. “Have a little patience. We need to formulate a plan anyway. Or do you want to go back out there with no idea as to what we should do next?” 

“Fine.” Sherlock ground out. He hated being the one not speaking logically. Although he wasn’t alone, Sherlock closed his eyes and tried to access the one part of his brain that he needed to go whenever he was feeling overwhelmed. It was warm and dry there. In his mind, he could loosen his tired muscles and just let the facade drop as exhaustion slammed into him with the force of a brick wall.  

“Can you leave?” John’s voice came to him through a fog. Sherlock knew he was talking to Mike, so Sherlock just let the voices quietly wash over him.  

“I might slow you down.”  

Sherlock didn’t need his eyes to be open to know that Mike wasn’t talking about just his wounds. He was a thicker man and would be out of breath soon. Even Sherlock could barely keep up the pace that John had set.  

“Is it still here?”

“You mean ‘them’.” Mike’s tone was flat.  

“....um, them. Are they still-?” John hesitated over the words. 

“They’re contained in the greenhouse. Or at least I believe they are.”  

“Could you be safe here?”  

Sherlock could tell John was hesitating about what he was asking.  

“...I-”  

“We can’t just leave you!” John exclaimed only above a whisper. 

Sherlock could no longer ignore the stupidity happening right next to him. “We can leave him...In fact, we have to leave him. Surely even your slow brain has realized this John.” 

Sherlock blinked in shock as John’s grabbed for the front of his shirt. “Maybe I should leave you here as his guard. How do you feel about that?” 

Sherlock stared down at the eyes filled with anger- and a deep exhaustion. It had to be hours since they had first met, and even then it had been late evening. Sherlock hadn’t noticed that it was the middle of the night because it had been dark all day (plus he never slept anyway). They were all exhausted and on edge.  

“No.” Sherlock softened his own features and tried to look less threatening. He told himself that it was only because he didn’t want any dinosaurs to find them. There was definitely still that problem...quite a big one at that.  

“All right. Good.” John’s grip loosened on Sherlock’s shirt but he didn’t let go. One of Sherlock’s eyebrows quirked up as John continued to stare into his eyes. The air grew hot and Sherlock’s fingers began to twitch with the need to cover John’s hand with his own.  

“So...what are we going to do?”  

Mike’s question broke them from their trance. John licked his lips and averted his eyes. Sherlock bit at the inside of his cheek as John took his hand away. However, the energy lingered and Sherlock could feel the remnants of the encounter pulsing through his body. _Was he going to kiss me? Or more likely, was I going to kiss him?_ Sherlock wasn’t as shocked by that as he thought he should be. Rather, it was quite an agreeable thought.  

“Oh!” Mike exclaimed softly as he slapped his forehead. “My jeep. We can take that.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some 'skating around the topic' for you. I love sexual thick situations...oh, boys. 
> 
> So! Next chapter: When they get back Anderson is in trouble (or dead)  
> When they get back Anderson is fine but shit will still hit the fan later 
> 
> Thanks again for all your comments and I love hearing from you :D

**Author's Note:**

> So, there you go. Would anyone be interested in a part two? 
> 
> P.S. Don't smoke! It's bad for you! This has been a public service announcement...


End file.
